megaethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dimension Brawl
Dimension Brawl is a 2.5-D fighting game published and developed by NetherRealm Studios. It is the official sequel to Dimension Clash. It is meant as a mod for the upcoming Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite. Summary Unlike its predecessor, Dimension Brawl will be formatted as a 4-v-4 fighter which runs on Unreal Engine, similarly to Capcom's upcoming Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite whore have 2v2 fighter. However, unlike MvC: Infinite, Dimension Brawl retains the LMHS button scheme that Dimension Clash used. Also, assists are notably absent, replaced with the Active Switch mechanic, where your characters can be switched off during any offensive and defensive option, allowing for extremely tricky set-ups. Game Modes * Offline: ** Story – puts players at the center of a fierce battle as heroes from the multiverse come together to stop the Dragon King for opening the One Realm, instead of live killing. ** Arcade – recreates the classic arcade experience. Keep winning to move forward and confront the final boss in an epic showdown of skills. ** Mission – players can do various tutorial missions, or try their hand at advanced character-specific challenges. ** Training – set up a training area with various parameters and hone skills to improve fighting abilities. ** Vs.: *** Player 2 – go head-to-head against another player locally. *** CPU – play solo against an AI-controlled opponent. ** Collection – the MEGAethranorioum Database contains numerous unlockable items, including cut scenes from the story mode, character/stage information, concept artwork and character/stage audio tracks. * Online: ** Matches: *** Ranked – battle other players online to advance in the rankings. *** Casual – battle other players online without the results affecting the rankings. ** Beginners League – a special league fought between players of Rank 14 or lower. ** Lobby – search for or create a lobby where up to 8 players can engage in simultaneous player-vs-player matches. ** Rankings – view the rankings of players from all over the world. ** Replay Settings – configure replay settings and view replays. * Options Characters Playable # Al and Zach # Albert Stuart # Amelia Paxton # Amira Dhorian # Andromeda # Ashrah # Astolpho Le Chariot # Austin Winter # Ban Matsuda # Baraka # Beatrice Roux # Billmore Hawkins # Billy Scotch # Blaze # Bo' Rai Cho # Bolt Cinnastar # Bru Bronson # Cyrax # Daegon # Dawn # Draco # Eiji Kagami # Ermac # Faye Kurosawa # Fujin # Gavin Summers # George Alder # Goro # Hamish Noon # Havik # Hsu Hao # Jax Briggs # Joanna Spencer # Johnny Cage # Kabal # Kai # Kain # Kano # Katy Glass # Kenshi Takahashi # Kintaro # Kira # Kitana # Kiyo Kamiya # Kobra # Koji Nagare # Kotal Kahn # Kung Lao # Lena Kellar # Liu Kang # Logan Preaker # Lucy Reddington # Mavado # Mileena # Moloch # Nightwolf # Nikolai Ruslanovich # Noob Saibot # Onaga # Pavel Verco # Quan Chi # Raiden # Rain # Ralph Rollins # Reiko # Renji # Reptile # Scorpion # Seiner Butch # Sektor # Shang Tsung # Shao Kahn # Sheep # Sheeva # Shin Ikushima # Shinnok # Shujinko # Siegmar Azurmann # Skye Nimbus # Sonya Blade # Spike Thompson # Spunky the Squirrel # Sub-Zero # Tania Maestas # Tanya # Taven # Thunder Storminski # Tobin Wade # Twilight # Vanessa Luxaloss # Vile # Yuko Aamano DLC 1st Wave # AIDEN # Alex Walker # Chuck Everett # Daniel Washington # Dena Bowers # Jason Banks # Lucy Walker # Luke Bayliss 2nd Wave # Beatrice Reed # Drahmin # Ferra & Torr # Nitara # Skarlet # Triborg Category:Games Category:The Dimension Trilogy Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games